


Enquiring Hands Want to Know

by notbrianna



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	Enquiring Hands Want to Know

I do not own Keith, Ivan, or any of the _Tiger and Bunny_ gang.

 

Keith wanted to put his hands all over Ivan; not so that he could sex him up, he was just curious as to how his hands would look on Ivan. He wanted to see how many hands tall Ivan was. How many hands wide, thick. He wanted to know how deep he could get his hands into the valleys formed by his friend's musculature. He wanted to know if Ivan's skin felt as soft as it looked, would continue to feel that way even when he was using his power. He wanted to know what it felt like to have someone change shape in his hands. Was it like trying to pet a water balloon? Hug a cloud? Would it be a pleasurable sensation? Or would it be like trying to swim in lava? Really, he was just curious.


End file.
